Occupants of conventional and autonomous vehicles may be seated for long periods before reaching their travel destinations. During this time, it may be difficult or impossible for the occupants to exercise or engage in any physically beneficial activity. If the occupants spend a relatively large percentage of their time traveling in their vehicles and also have other demands on their time when they are not traveling, the inability to exercise may have long-term detrimental effects on their health.